starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Butterfly Trap/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E29 The Bureaucracy of Magic.png S3E29 Magic High Commission in a courtroom.png S3E29 Eclipsa looks up at the Commission.png S3E29 Omnitraxus Prime introducing Queen Moon.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'We are gathered here today'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'for the trial of Eclipsa'.png S3E29 Sean running into the courtroom.png S3E29 Everyone looks at Sean.png S3E29 Sean runs to his spot.png S3E29 Sean 'I didn't know where to find'.png S3E29 Sean grabs his stool.png S3E29 Rhombulus with a blank expression.png S3E29 Sean excited for the trial.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'That depends on where you're sitting'.png S3E29 Queen Moon continues speaking.png S3E29 Sean loudly typing.png S3E29 Queen Moon gets annoyed.png S3E29 Sean starts typing more softly.png S3E29 Eclipsa listening to Moon.png S3E29 Omnitraxus and Hekapoo listening to Moon.png S3E29 Rhombulus suggests death.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'we talked about this'.png S3E29 Rhombulus 'We crystallized her last time'.png S3E29 Eclipsa slightly uncomfortable.png S3E29 Moon tells Rhombulus to sit down.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'that's all in order'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly sitting behind Hekapoo.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'supposed to be a private hearing!'.png S3E29 Moon 'convinced me to hold this trial'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'I want her to be here'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'or if she's innocent'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'realize how wrong you were'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly and Hekapoo arguing.png S3E29 Everyone arguing in the courtroom.png S3E29 Sean interrupts everyone's arguing.png S3E29 Sean 'could you talk a bit slower'.png S3E29 Queen Moon whispering angrily 'no'.png S3E29 Sean continues typing.png S3E29 'NO' on Sean's typing page.png S3E29 Omnitraxus asks Moon for the evidence.png S3E29 Moon holding a large pile of evidence.png S3E29 Eclipsa shocked by all the evidence.png S3E29 Rhombulus shocked by the evidence.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'oral histories, folk stories'.png S3E29 Hekapoo picks up a pile of evidence.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'sit here and read all of that'.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'how long is this trial meant to last?'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'as long as it takes'.png S3E29 Queen Moon puts on a pair of glasses.png S3E29 Rhombulus' face meets desk.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'constructed a rough timeline'.png S3E29 Eclipsa interrupting the trial.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'I request a trial by Box'.png S3E29 Rhombulus tossing evidence everywhere.png S3E29 Hekapoo pushing the evidence away.png S3E29 Omnitraxus getting rid of the evidence.png S3E29 Sean confused by Omni's lunch request.png S3E29 Queen Moon asking Eclipsa if she's sure.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'waiting for you to decide my fate'.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'if that means crystallization'.png S3E29 Queen Moon lowering her head.png S3E29 Moon 'we wish to invoke trial by Box'.png S3E29 Sean saluting to Queen Moon.png S3E29 Sean leaving the courtroom.png S3E29 Magic High Commission waiting for Sean.png S3E29 Ornaments on the Box of Truth cart.png S3E29 Eclipsa sees the Box of Truth wheeled in.png S3E29 High Commission looking at the cart.png S3E29 Sean unveiling the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Star looking at the Box of Truth.png S3E29 The Box of Truth revealed.png S3E29 Star 'is that Truth or Punishment?'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'this is the Box of Truth'.png S3E29 Star 'we played it at my sleepover'.png S3E29 Star and Moon see the Box floating.png S3E29 Box of Truth 'who do you have a crush on?'.png S3E29 Rhombulus answering 'Queen Moon!'.png S3E29 Rhombulus blushes and covers his mouth.png S3E29 Star and High Commission look at Rhombulus.png S3E29 Moon 'it must be on the wrong setting'.png S3E29 The Box of Truth on 'party' setting.png S3E29 The Box of Truth on 'intervention' setting.png S3E29 The Box of Truth on 'bachelorette' setting.png S3E29 The Box of Truth on 'trial' setting.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'shall ask one question'.png S3E29 Queen Moon turns on the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Box of Truth floats in front of Queen Moon.png S3E29 The Box of Truth activating.png S3E29 Everyone looking at the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Mouth appears in the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Star listening to the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Queen Moon pledges to the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Hekapoo pledges to the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Omnitraxus pledges to the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Rhombulus doesn't have any fingers.png S3E29 Rhombulus pledges to the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Eclipsa pledges to the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Eclipsa looking at the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Everyone looks up at the Box of Truth.png S3E29 The Box of Truth reconfiguring.png S3E29 The Box of Truth sprouts an eyeball.png S3E29 Spotlight shines down on Eclipsa.png S3E29 Omnitraxus 'did you write the evil chapter'.png S3E29 The Box of Truth presenting Exhibit A.png S3E29 Hologram of the Book of Spells.png S3E29 Eclipsa answering Omnitraxus' question.png S3E29 High Commission listening to Eclipsa.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'I never called it the Evil Chapter'.png S3E29 Eclipsa flipping through book pages.png S3E29 Eclipsa Butterfly 'writing is rewriting'.png S3E29 The Box of Truth turns green.png S3E29 Hekapoo puts a check mark under 'EVIL'.png S3E29 Star 'have you guys even read her chapter?'.png S3E29 Queen Moon giving Hekapoo the floor.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'pull up the royal archives'.png S3E29 The Box of Truth presenting Exhibit B.png S3E29 Eclipsa disgusted by Shastacan's hologram.png S3E29 Hologram of King Shastacan and Eclipsa.png S3E29 Queen Eclipsa abandoning King Shastacan.png S3E29 Hologram of Eclipsa and her monster husband.png S3E29 Eclipsa blushing at her monster husband.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'I did run off with a monster'.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'could you really blame me?'.png S3E29 Eclipsa stroking her monster husband's cheek.png S3E29 Star touched by Eclipsa's monster love.png S3E29 Hekapoo checks off 'EVIL' again.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'come on, Eclipsa'.png S3E29 Queen Moon giving Rhombulus the floor.png S3E29 Rhombulus 'did you eat those babies?!'.png S3E29 Eclipsa confused by Rhombulus' question.png S3E29 Hekapoo yelling angrily at Rhombulus.png S3E29 Rhombulus asks to take his question back.png S3E29 Hologram of Eclipsa eating babies.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'I have not eaten even a single baby'.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'I did hurt the occasional teenager'.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'they always deserved it'.png S3E29 Box of Truth 'we're on a roll here, people!'.png S3E29 Hekapoo checks off 'EVIL' once again.png S3E29 Star 'she didn't eat those babies!'.png S3E29 Moon 'respect the rules of the Box'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly angry and frustrated.png S3E29 Queen Moon looking down at Eclipsa.png S3E29 Eclipsa looking up at Queen Moon.png S3E29 Moon 'are you sorry for what you've done?'.png S3E29 Eclipsa Butterfly 'no, I'm not'.png S3E29 High Commission outraged by Eclipsa's answer.png S3E29 Hekapoo judging Eclipsa as evil.png S3E29 Rhombulus about to crystallize Eclipsa.png S3E29 Eclipsa interrupting Rhombulus.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'I haven't asked my question'.png S3E29 Rhombulus confused by Eclipsa's comment.png S3E29 Omnitraxus shocked; Hekapoo laughing.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'my mom said!'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'Eclipsa was once a queen'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'she is still a member'.png S3E29 Eclipsa facing the Magic High Commission.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'what did you do with my daughter?'.png S3E29 Spotlight shines on the High Commission.png S3E29 Magic High Commission in the spotlight.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'no idea what she's talking about'.png S3E29 Omnitraxus 'we didn't do anything'.png S3E29 Rhombulus offended by Eclipsa's accusation.png S3E29 The Box of Truth turns red.png S3E29 The Box of Truth creating a cage.png S3E29 Star and High Commission in a giant box.png S3E29 Eclipsa in a generating giant box.png S3E29 Giant box appears over the Bureaucracy of Magic.png S3E29 Giant box on top of the Bureaucracy of Magic.png S3E29 Rhombulus 'we told the truth!'.png S3E29 Star and High Commission in shrinking box.png S3E29 Star Butterfly pushing against the wall.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'we didn't do anything wrong!'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'the Box seems to differ!'.png S3E29 Omnitraxus 'we aren't the ones on trial!'.png S3E29 The Box of Truth looking at Omnitraxus.png S3E29 The Box of Truth keeps shrinking the cage.png S3E29 Rhombulus starting to panic.png S3E29 Star glaring at the High Commission.png S3E29 Eclipsa glaring at the High Commission.png S3E29 Omnitraxus pushing against the walls.png S3E29 Rhombulus creating crystal pillars.png S3E29 Hekapoo creates duplicates of herself.png S3E29 Hekapoo and duplicates push against the wall.png S3E29 Hekapoo and her duplicates push against wall.png S3E29 Omnitraxus tells Moon to shut the Box off.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'we all took the oath!'.png S3E29 Rhombulus' crystal pillars breaking.png S3E29 Rhombulus wants out of the giant cage.png S3E29 Hekapoo unable to stop the walls from moving.png S3E29 Hekapoo's duplicates poof into thin air.png S3E29 Hekapoo's clones poof away next to Moon.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'we're gonna be crushed!'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'this is so unfair!'.png S3E29 Magic High Commission looking at Star.png S3E29 Star 'you enforce the laws of magic'.png S3E29 Hekapoo and Omnitraxus look at each other.png S3E29 Rhombulus looking ashamed.png S3E29 Star 'how does that make you any different'.png S3E29 Rhombulus overcome with shame.png S3E29 Rhombulus 'we got rid of your daughter'.png S3E29 Star and High Commission in green cage.png S3E29 Box of Truth's giant box disappearing.png S3E29 High Commission back in the courtroom.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'what the heck, Rhombulus?!'.png S3E29 Rhombulus tired of keeping it a secret.png S3E29 Omnitraxus reveals the truth to Eclipsa.png S3E29 Eclipsa listening to Omnitraxus Prime.png S3E29 Hologram of Shastacan and baby Meteora.png S3E29 King Shastacan tossing baby Meteora away.png S3E29 Eclipsa watching the hologram in shock.png S3E29 Meteora being switched with Festivia.png S3E29 Hologram of baby Festivia and magic wand.png S3E29 Baby Festivia picking up the magic wand.png S3E29 Festivia turns magic wand into a baby rattle.png S3E29 Baby Festivia with a crown and magic wand.png S3E29 Box of Truth 'Eclipsa has been found guilty'.png S3E29 Box of Truth passes judgment on High Commission.png S3E29 Rhombulus looks away from the Box in shame.png S3E29 Rhombulus covers his face with a hood.png S3E29 Omnitraxus looking ashamed at the Box.png S3E29 Hekapoo looking ashamed.png S3E29 Box of Truth 'this concludes the trial'.png S3E29 Box of Truth reverting back to normal.png S3E29 Box of Truth deactivates in Moon's hand.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'just as we suspected'.png S3E29 Hekapoo and Omnitraxus shocked.png S3E29 Queen Moon leaving her judge's chair.png S3E29 Queen Moon walking up to Eclipsa.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'there was something missing'.png S3E29 Moon reveals Eclipsa's redacted scroll.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'should be recorded here'.png S3E29 Rhombulus 'this whole trial was a set-up?!'.png S3E29 Sean completely shocked.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'you were planning this all along!'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly is in on the ruse.png S3E29 Sean looking even more shocked.png S3E29 Star and Moon revealing the truth.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'it turns out we were right'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'you lied to our family'.png S3E29 Sean pounding on the typewriter.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'we had to!'.png S3E29 Omnitraxus 'if the power of magic fell'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'you let us live a lie'.png S3E29 Star 'we shouldn't even have the throne'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly looking back at Eclipsa.png S3E29 Eclipsa looking sad at Star Butterfly.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'you aren't actually my'.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'no, sweetie, I'm not'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly making a realization.png S3E29 Star angrily holding her magic wand.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'you're still a princess'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'we're nobody'.png S3E29 Eclipsa looking at Star Butterfly.png S3E29 Star Butterfly raising her wand.png S3E29 Star about to use her wand on Eclipsa.png S3E29 Star unlocking Eclipsa's handcuffs.png S3E29 Eclipsa Butterfly's hands are unshackled.png S3E29 Star Butterfly storming past Eclipsa.png S3E29 Moon and Eclipsa watching Star leave.png S3E29 Star Butterfly leaving the courtroom.png Зарисовки Butterfly Trap storyboard 1 by Sabrina Cotugno.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 2 by Sabrina Cotugno.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 3 by Sabrina Cotugno.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 4 by Sabrina Cotugno.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 5 by Sabrina Cotugno.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 6 by Sabrina Cotugno.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 7 by Sabrina Cotugno.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 8 by Sabrina Cotugno.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 9 by Sabrina Cotugno.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 10 by Sabrina Cotugno.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 1 by Amelia Lorenz.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 2 by Amelia Lorenz.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 3 by Amelia Lorenz.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 4 by Amelia Lorenz.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 5 by Amelia Lorenz.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 6 by Amelia Lorenz.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 7 by Amelia Lorenz.png Butterfly Trap storyboard 8 by Amelia Lorenz.png Прочее Butterfly Trap title card.png en:Butterfly Trap/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона